Coming of Age. (Series Complete)
by Sharon Doyle
Summary: What horrors have shaped Tess' life?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Coming of Age  
  
By: Sharon Doyle  
  
Started: 3rd July 2002 Finished: 9th July 2002  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! Genre: Angst Rating: PG  
  
Authors Notes: This is a particularly hard to write because of the sensitive issues. I hope I can do it justice. Only time will tell! Once again, thanks to the wonderful Penny and Caterina who are always willing to read through before I post!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"No Boss, no. It's not right." Tess stated, shaking her head emphatically.  
  
"What do you mean it's not right, Sergeant?"  
  
"Well, you know," Tess looked somewhat embarrassed. "It's just not right."  
  
Tom laughed, "Sergeant, don't tell me you're worried about what people might think. And I thought you young things didn't care anymore. Look, Tess, it's not permanent, there is nowhere else."  
  
"Of course I'm not worried Boss but."  
  
"No buts.Jo is already living with Ben and PJ. Look at this mess Tess," Tom motioned around the bar of the Imperial, "burst water pipes don't exactly provide the best living arrangements. There's nothing Chris can do"  
  
***  
  
Tess put her key in the lock and opened the door. She giggled quietly to herself as she remembered the events of the last few hours. Walking through the empty house, she savoured the warmth of the fire she'd left on to keep the chill from the room. Soaking wet, she was glad she'd done so.  
  
"Just chuck your stuff in the spare room," she turned to watch Jonesy follow her into the watch house. "You want to have the first shower?" she asked hospitably.  
  
"We could always share," Jonesy replied cheekily.  
  
"And that's exactly why I told the boss this wouldn't work." Tess stated. "Right I'll go first."  
  
As the hot water hit her cold, wet body Tess pondered how she would cope with the next few weeks. She'd been battling her attraction to her constable for months now; the close confines of the watch house certainly weren't going to make things any easier. At work she could lose her self in her job, pull rank where necessary, usually to cover up a situation that could easily have spiralled out of control.  
  
"Tess, getting cold out here, you finished yet?" Jonesy yelled from outside the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just a tic."  
  
"Tell me what you're doing," Jonesy continued.  
  
Tess laughed as she opened the door, "anyone ever tell you you're a pervert?"  
  
"Nah, but I love it when you do," Jonesy's eyes raked Tess' body, taking notice of the T-shirt that skimmed her thighs, lingering on her breasts.  
  
"Keep your eyes to yourself constable," Tess awkwardly sidestepped to avoid the broad expanse of Jonesy's body standing in the doorway.  
  
"Made you a hot chocolate, need it after the Imperial springing a leak," Jonesy said as he lightly brushed Tess' leg and closed the bathroom door behind him.  
  
Tess drew in a deep breath at his touch. "Just make yourself at home," Tess muttered under her breath.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Good, you're in sergeant," Tom came from his office as Tess and Jonesy went through to the locker room to unload their gear.  
  
"I need you and Jones down at the hospital. Dr Mel's just called, she suspects a rape."  
  
"Suspects?" Tess questioned.  
  
"Yes, the victim, Shannon Greaves, is not very coherent of last nights events. We're waiting on blood results but Dr Mel suspects she's been drugged."  
  
"Shit," muttered Jonesy.  
  
"Rophynol?" asked Tess.  
  
"That's Mel's gut instinct though obviously we have to wait for the results. We need to speak to this girl's friends and anyone else that may have been at Shorties last night."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Nothing Boss, either they're not saying, or they really don't know," Tess replied to Tom's silent query.  
  
"I don't get this, makes no sense at all, why wouldn't they want to help her?" asked Jonesy.  
  
"It's a girl thing, they'll talk to Shannon, before they say anything."  
  
"So there's nothing we can do till they get a chance to speak to Shannon?"  
  
"Got it in one, constable," Tess replied.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"You not going to bed tonight?" asked Jonesy stifling a yawn.  
  
"Nah, well yeah, later just gonna watch this doco."  
  
"And I pictured you as an early to bed girl."  
  
"Well you pictured wrong then."  
  
Jonesy moved to stand behind where Tess sat on the sofa, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "you okay Tess, been quiet all night?"  
  
"I'm fine okay, I'll see you in the morning," Tess looked up and gave Jonesy a slight smile.  
  
Tess turned away from Jonesy's ever-watchful eyes. He had such a way of knowing her feelings. It scared Tess to think someone else was so in tune with her feelings. For so many years Tess had erected impenetrable barriers, yet in a few short months Jonesy had found his way through. He was right, something had been bothering Tess all night. Something that, for the last 10 years she had tried so hard to keep in the deepest recesses of her mind. A memory far too painful to confront, yet one that had now surfaced and couldn't be ignored.  
  
  
  
  
  
Started: 3rd July 2002 Finished: 14th July 2002  
  
Disclaimer: As per part 1  
  
Genre: Angst Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: To a special person in my life, Penny. Melbourne WILL happen! To Caterina and Fantasia, thanks for your feedback and Caterina, thanks for finding my typos. And thanks also to anyone else who sent feedback.it's always appreciated.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tess sat on the edge of her bed, the early morning sun shone through the net curtain that adorned the small window. All night persistent thoughts had kept her from drifting into the slumber her body craved. Thoughts a decade old, thoughts that Tess tried so hard to stifle, thoughts that threatened to ruin the life she had forged. All night her mind replayed the event that shaped her very being.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"C'mon Tess, it's gonna be great! Think of all those cute guys."  
  
The two friends sat in the cafeteria at their university, barely a week into their degrees. Sophie already relished the freedom of university life; Tess on the other hand sat shaking her head.  
  
"Soph, do I have to? You know it's not my scene. I'm here to get my degree, nothing else."  
  
"All work and no play."  
  
"Will give Tess straight A's" quipped Tess.  
  
"Just this once, please," wheedled Sophie. "It's our first uni party - then I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Sure you will - till the next time!"  
  
"So you'll come?"  
  
Tess nodded, "But only cos someone has to look after you - I 'know' what you're like."  
  
"Just one thing I forgot to mention Tess," Sophie looked sheepishly at her friend. "It's a Roman theme - we have to wear toga's."  
  
"No way!" Tess shook her head emphatically, "I'm not wearing a toga."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hey Tess, it's nearly seven, Tess you in there," Jonesy knocked on her bedroom door, startling Tess from her reverie.  
  
"Umm yeah, coming," she called out softly. Quickly getting dressed Tess ran her fingers through her short hair.  
  
***  
  
Tess knocked on Sophie's door; she never let her friends come to her house. Sophie knew about Tess' mother, but respected Tess' privacy.  
  
"God, you look gorgeous - look at your hair."  
  
Tess pulled nervously at her waist length locks, "you think I should put it up?"  
  
"No way! You're gonna blow the guys away - wish I hadn't asked you to come now," Sophie teased. "C'mon let's go, take your car seeing as you won't drink as much as me," she laughed.  
  
"Ohhhhhh Soph, please don't do what you did at the graduation, I'm not hauling you to your room again."  
  
***  
  
"Sarg, what's taking you so long? The Boss has just called, there's been another assault, we have to get to the hospital."  
  
"Shit!" muttered Tess under her breath, "just what I need today." Quickly putting on her boots Tess left her room. "What have we got?" she asked.  
  
"Jacinta Cleary, 22, sexual assault. Dr Mel's doing the usuals."  
  
"Right and was she at Shorties?" Tess asked as they made their way through to the station.  
  
"She was found in the lane behind the club an hour ago, other than that nothing as yet."  
  
Tess busied herself with allocating their weapons, as she grabbed her file she popped her head quickly into Tom's office, "Jones and I are off down the hospital now Boss. Is their any word on Shannon's friends?"  
  
"Yes sergeant, they'll be here at 10."  
  
"We'll be back by then," she said closing the door.  
  
As they left the station Tess threw the keys to Jonesy, "you drive," she said.  
  
Jonesy looked up quizzically, it wasn't like Tess to relinquish control especially when they had to be someone urgently.  
  
The short drive to the hospital gave more time to contemplate. More time to dwell on the past. More time to wish that somehow her life could be different. More time to wonder what it was about her that made these things happen.  
  
***  
  
Blaring music greeted the two girls as they entered the university's gym. Fake columns depicting the Roman theme adorned the walls. They looked around their surroundings quietly, feeling slightly unsure of themselves. People milled around them, many draped in the same attire as Tess and Sophie.  
  
"Wow!" breathed Sophie, "this is nothing like high school."  
  
"I know," yelled back Tess. "I can't see anyone I know. Don't you feel kinda like we shouldn't be here?"  
  
"Nah, come on, let's get a drink," Sophie grabbed Tess by the hand and led her to a long table. Glasses in hand they wandered to the side of the gym, leaning against the wall, they slowly sipped their drinks.  
  
"I don't feel right Soph, there isn't anyone here we know. We should just go home."  
  
"No way! How we sposed to meet people if we don't come to these things? Anyway, behind you, six o'clock, he's checking you out. Cute too!"  
  
Tess turned to look over her shoulder, and found herself staring into her admirer's eyes. He lifted his drink in acknowledgement, smiled and started to wander towards them.  
  
***  
  
"We're here Tess."  
  
"What? Oh yeah right, well what are you waiting for, don't need me to hold your hand do you?" As soon as the words left her mouth Tess could have kicked herself.  
  
"Not a bad idea Tess," he grinned at her.  
  
Tess strode on ahead of Jonesy not bothering for a backward glance. She could feel his eyes boring into her back, felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny but there wasn't anyway she would allow Jonesy to see that it bothered her.  
  
"Dr Mel," she said as she approached the nurse's station where Mel was leaning over, her head buried in a patients file.  
  
"Sergeant, right, last night's victim, someone found her behind Shorties, called an ambulance, but didn't hang around."  
  
Tess nodded, "We'll get the tape of that call."  
  
"Anyway, we've done the tests, waiting on results. The other victim, Shannon, results came back positive for Rophynol. Obviously we can't be sure till the tests come back, but I'd say we're dealing with the same thing. One other thing bothers me Tess."  
  
"Yes?" Tess questioned.  
  
"Come with me, take a look for yourselves," Mel motioned for Tess and Jonesy to follow her before walking down the stark corridor. Turning left into one of the rooms she put her finger to her lip, indicating for silence.  
  
Jacinta Cleary lie on the bed, covered in a blanket and wearing only a hospital gown. Her face was covered in lesions and bruises, her eyes firmly closed. An older woman sat holding her hand.  
  
"Outside," Mel whispered. Once outside she turned to Tess and Jonesy, "Well?" she asked.  
  
"It could be just a coincidence," Tess said.  
  
"Mmm, it could be but."  
  
"We've got to get back to the station, let us know when she wakes, we need to find out who she was with, she's not going to remember much of what happened."  
  
"Will do Tess and I'll let you know when the bloods are back."  
  
Rain permeated the air outside the hospital, causing Tess and Jonesy to run for the patrol car. Automatically Tess ran for the driver's side, realising too late that she didn't have the keys. She stopped at she reached the door, only to have Jonesy dangle the keys in her face.  
  
"You want these?" he asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid, I'm getting wet," Tess snapped, tugging at the shirt that was plastered to her body, outlining the lace underwear she enjoyed wearing under her utilitarian police issue uniform.  
  
"I know, "Jonesy muttered raising his eyebrows cheekily. "Looking good!"  
  
"Why does everything have to turn into some sort of sexual innuendo with you?" Tess snapped, she stormed to the passenger side, not waiting for Jonesy reply.  
  
Tess pulled at her wet shirt on the drive back to the station, desperately trying to keep it away from her now chilled skin. She ignored Jonesy's sideways glances, not allowing him to see her discomfort.  
  
Reaching the locker room Tess grabbed a dry uniform, "stay out!" she ordered Jonesy, as she shut the door, not trusting his integrity. Towelling dry her hair, she left the locker room and walked through to the Boss' office, Jonesy followed closely behind.  
  
"Well?" asked Tom.  
  
"Nothing yet Boss, we'll talk to the friends soon, there is one thing though.there's a distinct similarity in the two victims. Both roughly the same age, blonde." Tess voice trailed off.  
  
"Coincidence?" asked Tom.  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"I think we should head down there tonight Boss, three nights in a row," Tess shook her head, "you never know we might get lucky."  
  
"What are you thinking Sarg?" asked Jonesy.  
  
"I'm blonde."  
  
"Yeah but you're not the same age as those girls." Jonesy laughed.  
  
"Hey, if I borrow some of Jo's clothes I'm sure I can tart up a bit."  
  
"If you're sure about this Tess?" Tom continued after seeing Tess nod. "Okay, well you'll head down there with Parish, Jones and Stewart can cover. I'll let the Inspector know what's going on."  
  
***  
  
The interview with the victims' friends shed little light on the case. All they knew was the perpetrator was from out of town. The girls had confessed to having had too much to drink to notice what the man looked like. As a woman Tess couldn't fathom the girls not having some sort of signal between each other.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tess' new companion had gone for drink top ups, leaving Tess with Sophie.  
  
Sophie leaned over to whisper in Tess' ear, "You two seem to be getting on really well, I'll leave you to it."  
  
"I think we'll go outside where it's a little quieter, I'm sick of yelling. Damien's really nice isn't he?" Tess smiled.  
  
"Sure is, you've hooked yourself a good one I reckon. K, well I'll give you an half an hour, you're not back by then, I'll come looking."  
  
Sophie watched as Tess and Damien left the gym hand in hand, checking her watch she took note of the time. The thirty minute signal had worked for them well in the past, ensuring neither of them got into any trouble. Not that Sophie had to worry about Tess, usually the situation was reversed. Tess must really like him, thought Sophie; she doesn't usually go off like that.  
  
***  
  
Tess sought solace from her memories, in the quiet of the front verandah; peacefully she sat for a few moments watching the small town of Mt Thomas go about its business. Mrs Parker, waved as she walked her poodle Lucy past the station. Grace said hello as she came to see Tom and the children form the primary school all smiled as they made their way home. Little had changed in the last forty-eight hours for most of the residents, yet Tess knew that for the victims life would never be the same. Evil had entered their lives; an evil that no matter how hard they tried would never be vanquished. 


	2. Coming of Age # 2

Coming of Age # 2  
  
Started: 3rd July 2002 Finished: 14th July 2002  
  
Disclaimer: As per part 1  
  
Genre: Angst Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: To a special person in my life, Penny. Melbourne WILL happen! To Caterina and Fantasia, thanks for your feedback and Caterina, thanks for finding my typos. And thanks also to anyone else who sent feedback.it's always appreciated.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tess sat on the edge of her bed, the early morning sun shone through the net curtain that adorned the small window. All night persistent thoughts had kept her from drifting into the slumber her body craved. Thoughts a decade old, thoughts that Tess tried so hard to stifle, thoughts that threatened to ruin the life she had forged. All night her mind replayed the event that shaped her very being.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"C'mon Tess, it's gonna be great! Think of all those cute guys."  
  
The two friends sat in the cafeteria at their university, barely a week into their degrees. Sophie already relished the freedom of university life; Tess on the other hand sat shaking her head.  
  
"Soph, do I have to? You know it's not my scene. I'm here to get my degree, nothing else."  
  
"All work and no play."  
  
"Will give Tess straight A's" quipped Tess.  
  
"Just this once, please," wheedled Sophie. "It's our first uni party - then I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Sure you will - till the next time!"  
  
"So you'll come?"  
  
Tess nodded, "But only cos someone has to look after you - I 'know' what you're like."  
  
"Just one thing I forgot to mention Tess," Sophie looked sheepishly at her friend. "It's a Roman theme - we have to wear toga's."  
  
"No way!" Tess shook her head emphatically, "I'm not wearing a toga."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hey Tess, it's nearly seven, Tess you in there," Jonesy knocked on her bedroom door, startling Tess from her reverie.  
  
"Umm yeah, coming," she called out softly. Quickly getting dressed Tess ran her fingers through her short hair.  
  
***  
  
Tess knocked on Sophie's door; she never let her friends come to her house. Sophie knew about Tess' mother, but respected Tess' privacy.  
  
"God, you look gorgeous - look at your hair."  
  
Tess pulled nervously at her waist length locks, "you think I should put it up?"  
  
"No way! You're gonna blow the guys away - wish I hadn't asked you to come now," Sophie teased. "C'mon let's go, take your car seeing as you won't drink as much as me," she laughed.  
  
"Ohhhhhh Soph, please don't do what you did at the graduation, I'm not hauling you to your room again."  
  
***  
  
"Sarg, what's taking you so long? The Boss has just called, there's been another assault, we have to get to the hospital."  
  
"Shit!" muttered Tess under her breath, "just what I need today." Quickly putting on her boots Tess left her room. "What have we got?" she asked.  
  
"Jacinta Cleary, 22, sexual assault. Dr Mel's doing the usuals."  
  
"Right and was she at Shorties?" Tess asked as they made their way through to the station.  
  
"She was found in the lane behind the club an hour ago, other than that nothing as yet."  
  
Tess busied herself with allocating their weapons, as she grabbed her file she popped her head quickly into Tom's office, "Jones and I are off down the hospital now Boss. Is their any word on Shannon's friends?"  
  
"Yes sergeant, they'll be here at 10."  
  
"We'll be back by then," she said closing the door.  
  
As they left the station Tess threw the keys to Jonesy, "you drive," she said.  
  
Jonesy looked up quizzically, it wasn't like Tess to relinquish control especially when they had to be someone urgently.  
  
The short drive to the hospital gave more time to contemplate. More time to dwell on the past. More time to wish that somehow her life could be different. More time to wonder what it was about her that made these things happen.  
  
***  
  
Blaring music greeted the two girls as they entered the university's gym. Fake columns depicting the Roman theme adorned the walls. They looked around their surroundings quietly, feeling slightly unsure of themselves. People milled around them, many draped in the same attire as Tess and Sophie.  
  
"Wow!" breathed Sophie, "this is nothing like high school."  
  
"I know," yelled back Tess. "I can't see anyone I know. Don't you feel kinda like we shouldn't be here?"  
  
"Nah, come on, let's get a drink," Sophie grabbed Tess by the hand and led her to a long table. Glasses in hand they wandered to the side of the gym, leaning against the wall, they slowly sipped their drinks.  
  
"I don't feel right Soph, there isn't anyone here we know. We should just go home."  
  
"No way! How we sposed to meet people if we don't come to these things? Anyway, behind you, six o'clock, he's checking you out. Cute too!"  
  
Tess turned to look over her shoulder, and found herself staring into her admirer's eyes. He lifted his drink in acknowledgement, smiled and started to wander towards them.  
  
***  
  
"We're here Tess."  
  
"What? Oh yeah right, well what are you waiting for, don't need me to hold your hand do you?" As soon as the words left her mouth Tess could have kicked herself.  
  
"Not a bad idea Tess," he grinned at her.  
  
Tess strode on ahead of Jonesy not bothering for a backward glance. She could feel his eyes boring into her back, felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny but there wasn't anyway she would allow Jonesy to see that it bothered her.  
  
"Dr Mel," she said as she approached the nurse's station where Mel was leaning over, her head buried in a patients file.  
  
"Sergeant, right, last night's victim, someone found her behind Shorties, called an ambulance, but didn't hang around."  
  
Tess nodded, "We'll get the tape of that call."  
  
"Anyway, we've done the tests, waiting on results. The other victim, Shannon, results came back positive for Rophynol. Obviously we can't be sure till the tests come back, but I'd say we're dealing with the same thing. One other thing bothers me Tess."  
  
"Yes?" Tess questioned.  
  
"Come with me, take a look for yourselves," Mel motioned for Tess and Jonesy to follow her before walking down the stark corridor. Turning left into one of the rooms she put her finger to her lip, indicating for silence.  
  
Jacinta Cleary lie on the bed, covered in a blanket and wearing only a hospital gown. Her face was covered in lesions and bruises, her eyes firmly closed. An older woman sat holding her hand.  
  
"Outside," Mel whispered. Once outside she turned to Tess and Jonesy, "Well?" she asked.  
  
"It could be just a coincidence," Tess said.  
  
"Mmm, it could be but."  
  
"We've got to get back to the station, let us know when she wakes, we need to find out who she was with, she's not going to remember much of what happened."  
  
"Will do Tess and I'll let you know when the bloods are back."  
  
Rain permeated the air outside the hospital, causing Tess and Jonesy to run for the patrol car. Automatically Tess ran for the driver's side, realising too late that she didn't have the keys. She stopped at she reached the door, only to have Jonesy dangle the keys in her face.  
  
"You want these?" he asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid, I'm getting wet," Tess snapped, tugging at the shirt that was plastered to her body, outlining the lace underwear she enjoyed wearing under her utilitarian police issue uniform.  
  
"I know, "Jonesy muttered raising his eyebrows cheekily. "Looking good!"  
  
"Why does everything have to turn into some sort of sexual innuendo with you?" Tess snapped, she stormed to the passenger side, not waiting for Jonesy reply.  
  
Tess pulled at her wet shirt on the drive back to the station, desperately trying to keep it away from her now chilled skin. She ignored Jonesy's sideways glances, not allowing him to see her discomfort.  
  
Reaching the locker room Tess grabbed a dry uniform, "stay out!" she ordered Jonesy, as she shut the door, not trusting his integrity. Towelling dry her hair, she left the locker room and walked through to the Boss' office, Jonesy followed closely behind.  
  
"Well?" asked Tom.  
  
"Nothing yet Boss, we'll talk to the friends soon, there is one thing though.there's a distinct similarity in the two victims. Both roughly the same age, blonde." Tess voice trailed off.  
  
"Coincidence?" asked Tom.  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"I think we should head down there tonight Boss, three nights in a row," Tess shook her head, "you never know we might get lucky."  
  
"What are you thinking Sarg?" asked Jonesy.  
  
"I'm blonde."  
  
"Yeah, but you're not the same age as those girls." Jonesy laughed.  
  
"Hey, if I borrow some of Jo's clothes I'm sure I can tart up a bit."  
  
"If you're sure about this Tess?" Tom continued after seeing Tess nod. "Okay, well you'll head down there with Parish, Jones and Stewart can cover. I'll let the Inspector know what's going on."  
  
***  
  
The interview with the victims' friends shed little light on the case. All they knew was the perpetrator was from out of town. The girls had confessed to having had too much to drink to notice what the man looked like. As a woman Tess couldn't fathom the girls not having some sort of signal between each other.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tess' new companion had gone for drink top ups, leaving Tess with Sophie.  
  
Sophie leaned over to whisper in Tess' ear, "You two seem to be getting on really well, I'll leave you to it."  
  
"I think we'll go outside where it's a little quieter, I'm sick of yelling. Damien's really nice isn't he?" Tess smiled.  
  
"Sure is, you've hooked yourself a good one I reckon. K, well I'll give you an half an hour, you're not back by then, I'll come looking."  
  
Sophie watched as Tess and Damien left the gym hand in hand, checking her watch she took note of the time. The thirty minute signal had worked for them well in the past, ensuring neither of them got into any trouble. Not that Sophie had to worry about Tess, usually the situation was reversed. Tess must really like him, thought Sophie; she doesn't usually go off like that.  
  
***  
  
Tess sought solace from her memories, in the quiet of the front verandah; peacefully she sat for a few moments watching the small town of Mt Thomas go about its business. Mrs Parker, waved as she walked her poodle Lucy, past the station. Grace said hello as she came to see Tom and the children form the primary school all smiled as they made their way home. Little had changed in the last forty-eight hours for most of the residents, yet Tess knew that for the victims life would never be the same. Evil had entered their lives; an evil that no matter how hard they tried would never be vanquished. 


	3. Coming of Age # 3

Title: Coming of Age.  
  
By: Sharon Doyle  
  
Started: 18th July 2002  
  
Finished: 19th July 2002  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: As per previous parts.  
  
Summary: What dangerous game will Tess have to play to rid herself of recurrent demons?  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the lovely Penny AGAIN!!! To Rel, who encouraged me to start any which way I could...just a few words is sometimes all it takes. To Fantasia, who I think is a closet Tess fan!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tess looked out over the dark sports oval; the white goal posts were clearly visible under the bright moonlight. She shivered slightly, the night air was cool and in her sleeveless toga, Tess was freezing. Looking quickly at her watch, she stood.  
  
"I'm going back inside," she stated.  
  
"Why?" asked Damien.  
  
"Because I want to, I'm getting cold." What a stupid question Tess thought to herself.  
  
"I'll warm you Tess, baby I can make you so hot," Damien's voice was suggestive.  
  
"I don't think so," Tess started to walk back towards the blaring music.  
  
Before she'd even walked three paces Damien grabbed her shoulders from behind, "Now, now Tess, no need to be such a prick tease, I know you want this as much as I do." Damien wrestled a struggling Tess to the ground.  
  
Tess attempted to fight back, she struggled valiantly, to no avail, Damien had so much more power that she would have imagined. At another time Tess may have marvelled at his strength but not when it was being used to subdue her. "No! Let me go! Get your hands off me, bastard," Tess managed to spit out the words before his hand clamped  
  
down over her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Tess, it's knock off time," Jonesy called from the door of the station. Getting no response he stepped outside. The air was getting colder and he pulled his jacket closer around his body. "Tess?" he questioned, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Get your hands off me you bastard," Tess screamed, jumping to her feet her arms flailing around.  
  
"What the .? Bloody hell Tess, what's going on?"  
  
Instantly, Tess regretted her actions, an action borne from her past, an action that she was unable to control but that she wished like hell Jonesy hadn't been witness to. He had caught her unaware, but that was no excuse, her mind wanderings had to stop.  
  
Tess shivered, but she couldn't be sure whether it was the temperature dropping as it did so quickly in Mt Thomas or from memories she'd rather not recall yet again. Looking quickly at her watch, she made her way into the station.  
  
"Tess, wait, what was all that about?" Jonesy once again placed his hand on her shoulder halting her entrance to the station.  
  
"You just startled me, that's all, don't worry," she didn't turn to face him not wanting him to see she was lying.  
  
"Come on Tess, I've startled you before, you don't usually call me a bastard. Is it because of tonight? Are you worried? Maybe you shouldn't be doing this?"  
  
"Excuse me constable, I am well aware of my own capabilities and I'll thank you not to question my judgement," Tess snapped, she shook his hands from her shoulders and stormed into the station. Removing her belt and gun, she signed her gun back in and put it in the safe.  
  
Jonesy followed closely behind Tess all the way back to the watch house. As they both stepped inside, he closed the door, turning to face Tess he asked, "Tess I need to know something."  
  
"Yeah," she replied absentmindedly, already tidying things in the kitchen  
  
"At the brief today, you told the Boss you wouldn't wear a wire," his voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes, that's right," Tess continued to occupy herself in the kitchen, she needed to keep busy, tonight was slowly creeping closer.  
  
"Why? I don't get it, surely you'd want us to be with you."  
  
"Look Jones, if I wear a wire and things get out of control.do I need to spell it out for you." Not once did she look at him, for fear he would see it in her eyes, her acute fear that something might happen that night. She longed to reveal to someone the extent of her fear, maybe then and only then would her pain diminish, but she wouldn't - couldn't. Tess Gallagher did not admit fear to anyone, not when her parents would leave her night after night alone at home, not ever. "Now, I'm going to have a shower and try those clothes of  
  
Jo's." She turned and walked away, she didn't look up as she walked past him; she kept her eyes down and headed straight for her room.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tess sat on the end of the bed staring at her reflection in the mirror. Gently she rubbed at a faint mark at the side of her nose, tracing her fingers round her eyes she brushed a few lines at the corner. Vanity wasn't something Tess was accustomed to feeling, but as she neared thirty she knew life's knocks were beginning to show on her face. She liked the term laughter lines rather than wrinkles, but her life hadn't been one full of laughter.  
  
She looked into her own eyes, eyes now rimmed with eyeliner. Her upper lids were smudged with eye shadow; neutral tones from a compact Hayley had given her for Christmas. How many times had her eyes filled pain? How many times had she angrily quashed the feeling lest anyone could see? Life had hardened Tess on the outside, the visible side, but on the inside she was completely vulnerable.  
  
Hair fluffed up more than usual Tess stood, checking her body in the mirror. Jo's top was low cut, revealing more of Tess' cleavage than she felt comfortable with. Tess knew she wasn't ugly, but she didn't consider herself beautiful either, why would she, no one had ever told her so. Tess fiddled with the hem of the pink lace top; her black bra was clearly visible beneath. The black pants were her own, they clung to her body like a second skin, sitting neatly around her hips and showing a vast expanse of her stomach, they skimmed to her calves before gently flaring to her ankles. She felt like changing but knew that tonight she had to play the game, a game she had never felt comfortable with - even as a teenager when with hormones raging most were so eager to play.  
  
Tess didn't want to leave the safe confines of her room, didn't want to feel like she was on display. And she would be - there would be people at Shorties she would know, people she knew would be shocked at her appearance. Her biggest hurdle though would be getting past Evan. It didn't matter how many times she tried to deny it, she was attracted to him and she was unsure as to what his reaction would be when he saw her. Desperately she wanted him to ignore her and yet she yearned for his approval.  
  
Reaching into her cupboard she pulled out her black heels - strappy things that rarely saw the light of day. She did up the tiny gold buckle at her slim ankle before taking one last glance in her mirror. Summoning her inner courage Tess opened her bedroom door and walked out.  
  
Jonesy sat on the sofa, head buried in a newspaper. He'd showered and changed whilst Tess was in her room. He didn't look up until he heard Tess' heels clicking on the tiles near the kitchen. His silence unnerved Tess.  
  
"Well say something, damn you," she snapped.  
  
"I don't know what you want me to say Tess. You look.sensational," his eyes roamed her body lingering a little longer than necessary on her lace-clad breasts.  
  
"I look cheap," she muttered under her breath, "why don't you say what you really mean?"  
  
"Don't try and pick a fight Tess. So it may not be what you'd normally wear, but hell woman, you sure look hot."  
  
Tess flushed at his words, her pleasure hidden within her sarcastic response, "right, whatever you reckon," she mumbled, turning away from his eyes.  
  
"Not buying into it Tess, you asked me to say something I did, I told the truth, if you don't like it then that's your problem. C'mon it's nearly time to meet the others." He paused, deep in thought before continuing, "Umm Tess?"  
  
Tess turned to see him holding out her black leather jacket, she put her arms through the sleeves as very gently he placed the jacket around her shoulders. His hands remained softly on her shoulders, a gentle weight meant only to reassure, "It's gonna be fine, Tess."  
  
Tears filled Tess' eyes as she realised the extent of her feelings for this man. He knew her so well, had picked up on her discomfort, and to some extent, he had recognised that fear was her closest companion tonight. She blinked rapidly to clear her eyes, before  
  
softly saying, "Thank you. I really mean it." 


	4. Coming of Age # 4

Started: 20th July 2002 Finished: 23 July 2002  
  
Disclaimer: Only the sleazebag is mine. Genre: Drama Rating: M This does contain adult content so please don't read this if you're obviously too young. Summary: How will Tess cope as she faces her demons?  
  
Authors Notes: All I can say is I hope this works! Penny and Rel, thank you for being there, as usual. Fantasia, I'm waiting to be donged.you know that I know .the truth! ( Thanks everyone for all the feedback.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Okay, Jones, Stewart stay close, but not that close. We need to give this guy an opportunity to move in on Tess. He's an out of towner so he shouldn't be too hard to spot. Parish, when she's made contact move a discreet distance away. Tess, under no circumstances are you to accept a drink from this guy, you buy your own drinks," Tom issued his instructions as they all met in the station.  
  
"Right Boss, no problem," Tess' voice did not waver, her face showed no emotion, for the next few hours at least her mask would be firmly in place.  
  
***  
  
Tess could feel a million eyes on her as she walked into Shorties, she felt decidedly uncomfortable. Automatically she tugged on Jo's midriff top, trying desperately to show a little less skin.  
  
"Stop it Tess!" Jo hissed. "You look great, ignore them."  
  
Tess looked around the nightclub, on her walk towards the bar; the darkness was making things difficult. How easy it is to hide in the shadows here, she thought. There seemed to be little alcoves with low-slung sofas all over the place - many already strewn with alcohol induced passionate couples. As each strobe light flashed past more and more couples were brought into focus. Hot sweaty bodies writhed together on the dance floor, girls teetered on the edge of their bar stools, skirts dangerously high.  
  
They reached the bar claiming for themselves two empty stools. Jo, quite comfortably managed to seat herself, Tess being that bit shorter found things a little more awkward.  
  
"Le' me help ya sweetheart," a drunken slob drawled near her ear.  
  
Tess reeled from the stench of his breath, turned and fixed him with a stare, "I'll manage," she muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Good one Tess, alienate a potential suspect," Jo whispered in her ear.  
  
"Take a good look at him Jo," she whispered back, "he's too pissed to even get it up tonight." They laughed together, both watching as the drunk stumbled his way towards the toilets.  
  
Jo cocked her thumb towards Jonesy and Ben, "He's looking good tonight," she said.  
  
"Oh, I, umm, yeah," Tess babbled not wanting to reveal the extent of her feelings for Jonesy.  
  
"Blue looks good on him, don't ya reckon?" Jo asked still staring intently in the direction of the constables.  
  
"Blue? Jonesy's in black," they both looked at each other and laughed at their crossed wires - Tess more from relief that Jo wasn't interested in Jonesy.  
  
"Checking out the scenery girls?" a deep voice close to Tess' ear asked.  
  
Swivelling on her stool Tess turned and looked into a pair of deep blue eyes. Slowly she took in his appearance - dressed in a casual suit he was definitely not a resident of Mt Thomas. "Now why would we have to when the best scenery is right here," she flirted, obviously playing the game.  
  
Jo spluttered on her drink, "Sorry, went down the wrong way."  
  
"I'm Carly and my friend who's choking to death is Sarah, " Tess introduced them both smiling in what she hoped was a flirtatious manner at the man.  
  
"Dean," he shook each of their hands, holding on to Tess' a little longer and brushing his thumb across the back of her hand. "Can I buy you a drink Carly?" he asked.  
  
"Um, thanks, but I'm right at the moment," Tess indicated her half filled glass in front of her.  
  
They sat chatting for a while before Jo, discreetly excused herself, she was fairly sure they had their man, "I'll be back soon, I've got to see Jace." She walked over in the direction of Ben and Jonesy giving a hidden thumbs up sign as she passed. Jo maintained her distance, the whole time keeping Tess firmly within her sights.  
  
Jonesy watched carefully for over an hour, as Tess played the game so well. Deliberately she flirted with Dean, touching him at every opportunity, she laughed at his jokes, smiled coyly and fiddled with her hair. She recoiled inwardly when he invaded her personal space and with every touch she made, he reciprocated with an even more intimate touch of his own.  
  
How many times she refused his offer of a drink, Tess didn't know. She knew that if they were to catch their man then she would have to accept at least one. Tess knew it was going against the Boss' direct orders, but he wasn't here and her judgement would have to suffice. After all, she was sitting at the bar, he could hardly slip anything into her drink. Tess accepted her drink with yet another brush of his arm and a flirtatious smile.  
  
As the activity in the club continued on around Tess, she felt decidedly more and more lethargic. Stay awake, she chastised herself, hiding a yawn behind her hand - she took a large gulp of her drink, hoping it may make a difference. As her eyesight began to blur, Tess gently rubbed them, desperately trying to clear her vision.  
  
"Carly?" Dean questioned.  
  
His voice seemed to come from such a distance, muffled only by the loud pounding of the music in Tess' head. The fuzziness increased and Tess knew she needed to leave the club, she needed some fresh air.  
  
"I'll take you outside," Dean suggested.  
  
Somehow, Tess thought, how, how does he know I need to go outside. He's very nice, she giggled softly. Her duties completely forgotten, Tess clung to Dean's arm and allowed herself to be led outside.  
  
Dean quickly marched her through the entrance to Shorties and around to the back of the club, not caring when Tess stumbled over the kerbing that edged the lane, not caring as she twisted her ankle in a pot hole - he continued on to the far end on the very dark lane. Roughly, he grabbed Tess' shoulders shoving her up against the fence that blocked the lane from prying eyes. He lowered his head towards her and grinding his mouth into hers he forced her lips open. Tess tasted blood, unaware it was her own and having no strength to fight him, Dean took complete control. His hands wandered her body, grabbing her top, he ripped it from her. The cold air hitting Tess' bare flesh had no effect; she seemed to have no control over her own body allowing Dean to take any advantage he desired. His hands moved to the small zip at the back of her pants, roughly he removed them and as he dragged her underwear from her body Tess lapsed into unconsciousness. 


	5. Coming of Age # 5

Coming of Age # 5  
  
Started: 23rd July 2002 Finished: 23rd July 2002  
  
Disclaimer: Characters you know and love all belong to Channel 7 etc. Characters worthy only of hate unfortunately belong to me. Genre: Drama/Angst Rating: PG, once again, adult content Summary: Tess confronts her past, will she survive?  
  
Author's Notes: I knew this fic was going to be hard to write from the very beginning, what I didn't know was how drained I would feel after the last two parts. Weird hey? Thanks to Penny, Fantasia, Caterina and Rel for all their support and feedback. And to everyone else that has sent feedback..a big thanks to you too!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Groggily Tess rubbed her bleary eyes, they hurt like hell and a blinding headache wasn't helping. As the fuzziness cleared she took in her surroundings, she was in a hospital, but had no recollection of how or why she was there. Her agitation became apparent to the nurse standing at the end of her bed, her eyes focused on the charts in her hand.  
  
"It's okay," she said immediately going to Tess side, "Do you know where you are?"  
  
"Hospital," Tess answered softly, her voice husky and barely audible.  
  
"That's right," the nurse said kindly, "you're in Mt Thomas hospital."  
  
"What happened?" Tess asked.  
  
"That's not important right now." She walked to the door, looking out the small window, "there's a young man out here who has been waiting all night to see you, can I let him in?"  
  
"Um, yes, I guess so," Tess hands automatically went to her hair.  
  
"My dear, he isn't going to care how your hair looks, he's been like caged animal all night. He'll just be glad to know you're awake," the nurse opened the door beckoning Jonesy into the room. "I'll leave you to it, don't be too long, she needs to rest."  
  
"What happened Evan?" she asked as soon as the nurse left the room.  
  
He stood near her bed, silently staring at her, slowly he shook his head, "It doesn't matter Tess, not now, you just rest please and we'll talk about this later."  
  
"No," Tess said with as much vehemence as she could muster. "I need to know now!"  
  
***  
  
He watched her, glad that finally she had fallen into an exhausted sleep. He knew he shouldn't have told her, knew that she needed rest, but he also knew that he couldn't refuse her anything. She remembered little of the previous night, the drug having obliterated most of her memories. She recalled talking to a man, but didn't know his name, she remembered walking into Shorties, but not leaving, she had no recollection of the events outside in the lane. At some stage during his vigil, he had no idea of the time, or how long he'd been with her, Jo joined him.  
  
"How is she?" she whispered, fearful she may wake her.  
  
"I don't know Jo. How are women when these things happen? She knows what happened, made me tell her, but she didn't say or do anything?"  
  
"Shock?" asked Jo.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Jo, can you stay with her, I'm thinking that maybe she might want a woman around. I'm gonna go over to the station, see what's happening with that bastard."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Jo twisted uncomfortably in the chair. Shit! she thought, you'd think they'd provide better seating for families. Instantly she realised she had nothing to complain about, she wasn't the one lying in the hospital bed. As Tess stirred, she moved closer to the bed, picking up Tess' hand for comfort. Jo's eyes drifted to her face as she heard a small sigh. Tears streamed down Tess face, silent tears, tears causing Tess' obvious distress. Jo grabbed Tess in her arms, holding her tightly to her, gently rubbing her back in a slow rhythmic action. She rocked her, shushing her like one does a baby. Jo wasn't aware that Tom came to the door; looked in and walked away, she wasn't aware that Dr Mel came into the room and grabbed the chart. She simply gave the comfort that Tess needed.  
  
Her head pounding and her eyes swollen, Tess sobbed till she had no more tears left. Exhausted, she lay back on her pillow, "I'm sorry," she said so softly Jo could barely here her.  
  
"You have no reason to be sorry Tess. I'm the one who's sorry, I shouldn't have left you with him.yeah I know, it was all part of the op but we should've."  
  
"Don't Jo, we can't change it, we just have to deal with it." Tess paused, "Jo would you mind leaving me alone?"  
  
"You sure, Jonesy asked me to stay with you."  
  
"I'm okay, I'd rather you went back to the station, I need you to get him Jo, this time the bastard will pay."  
  
"This time?" Jo asked confused.  
  
"Please Jo, just get him."  
  
***  
  
  
  
"We've nailed him Tess," Jonesy called out as soon as he walked through the door of the watch house. "Tess?" The watch house wasn't big, he knew she could hear him whatever room she was in, but for some reason she wasn't answering. Deciding she must be sleeping he quietly opened her door to look in on her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.  
  
Startled, Tess jumped up from where she sat on the end of her bed, "Nothing, I wasn't doing anything."  
  
"Right and we all hold a pair of scissors to our neck," he grabbed the scissors from where Tess had left them lying on the bed. Beside them lay a tattered photo, a photo of two young girls dressed in Toga's. Jonesy picked up the photo, looking first at it, then at Tess.  
  
"Wow Tess, your hair was so long, when did you cut it?"  
  
"That night," Tess muttered, glancing at the photo Jonesy still held.  
  
***  
  
Sophie found her curled beside her car, her toga ripped and bloodied around her waist. Tess didn't say anything, she didn't cry, she just sat passively in the car as Sophie drove home. She didn't ring Tess' mother, there was no need, knowing that she'd be completely drunk, and even if she wasn't, Sophie knew she wouldn't care. Slowly Sophie led Tess up the stairs to the bathroom, she ran the taps getting the temperature just right. No emotion showing, Tess stepped into the steaming water, letting it cover her entire body. She showered till there wasn't any hot water left, then let the cold- water wash over her as she sat in the corner of the cubicle. She didn't feel it, didn't feel the cold seep through her. The cubicle faced a mirror, and as she saw her face, hair lying limp and falling to her waist, she knew. There was one thing she had to do. Turning the taps off, she rummaged in the draws. Finding what she was looking for, Tess viciously hacked at her hair.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"But you look like you were going somewhere, why did you cut it?"  
  
"Just because okay, now leave it, and give me back my scissors," she made a move to snatch the scissors from him.  
  
"Fine I'll leave it, but I'm taking these with me," he turned and left the room, pausing at the door. "By the way, we got the bastard Tess, he wasn't working alone, which is why we didn't see him lace your drink."  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"We know from the tests, that the other two victims were assaulted by two men, it was the bartender Tess. But we got them both."  
  
Tess sunk down on her bed, tears coursing down her face; they dripped from her chin to fall on her lap. She felt the bed dip as Jonesy sat beside her, draping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm here Tess, always."  
  
"There's nothing you can do. It won't ever go away, I tried, so hard I tried. It's the reason I became a copper, to get bastards like that. I thought if I buried it, then I would forget it, but every time I faced an assault case it all came back. Every time a blonde with long hair walked past, every time Sophie called. She couldn't handle the guilt, felt responsible, I just wanted to forget. I was only seventeen, I had my whole life ahead, I was going to escape my childhood, escape my pain. He was so sweet, and then he raped me, I tried to fight him, tried to say no, but I couldn't, he was so strong. That's the night I cut my hair," Tess buried her head in Evan's shoulder.  
  
Not much of her story made sense to Evan, he had no idea who Sophie was or why she felt responsible. He couldn't understand the pain she was living, a living hell. He knew Tess was strong but was she strong enough to face her demons again.  
  
"Stay with me please," Tess asked, "I don't want to be alone."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, ever," he answered.  
  
Tess heard his promise, but didn't question his reasons why. She needed him, needed him to hold her, stay with her, tell her that everything was going to be all right. She knew how wrong it was to depend on someone, but in her heart she knew he was different. This time, she knew she had someone to help her fight her demons, fight the nightmares that she knew would ravage her sleep, fight her fear of being alone. In her heart she knew he would never leave her. 


End file.
